On the Internet, content hosting websites or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content. Such digital content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, etc. Other applications on the Internet allow users to implement functionalities (e.g., intents) such as editing a photo, purchasing a good or service, playing a video, opening a web page, requesting directions, storing content, etc. Users can sign into (or log into) these applications via a provider service, such as a content provider, search provider, or online social network provider. Users can potentially be overwhelmed by the number of applications available for sharing or implementing functionalities and the different procedures for using these applications.